Confession Rehearsal
by BreeGrey
Summary: Lucy feels like she messed up. Lied to her best friend and basically love of her life, that she actually didn't love him, and is now frustrated on how to bring out her true feelings. Natsu feels like a total idiot for actually believing she loved him for a moment and basically wants to shrivel up and die in a hole for not even being able to impress the girl he likes.


"I love you!"

"Ehh?"

The girl's mind was racing. She just said it, but now what? Only giving her his surprised, confused glance she began to panic. This was absolutely not the reaction she was hoping for.

"Just kidding," she said in a happy tone, which covered her panic quite well, even adding a laugh at the end for extra effect, "That can't possibly be true. Did I get ya?" dancing around like an even bigger idiot.

"Luce, you're really…" The boy began to say with a blush, in an annoyed tone. He wasn't angry though. He wouldn't ever get angry at the *cough* love of his life *cough* I mean 'friend'.

"It's a confession rehearsal." She said, looking out the school window in a daze, in a slightly more serious tone.

"HUH? Rehearsal?" The boy asked. Yes, he very well knew what a rehearsal was; Erza has gone over it with him, but a rehearsal for a confession? That really got him confused.

"So? What did you think?" She watched his reaction switch from confusion to what seemed like a cold glare. Sweat-dropping a bit, she stuttered out some apologies, shaking a bit. Then again, who wouldn't be scared? Natsu was scary when mad.

So I know that I said Natsu would quote on quote never get angry at the love of his life, he wasn't actually very angry. It was more of jealousy, so masking his jealousy, the pink haired boy gave her a smile, "So who are you going to ask?"

"….."

"So?"

"No way am I telling," the flustered blonde said, smacking him multiple times in her embarrassment. Seems like a reasonable reaction, she thought over in her head.

"Ow, ow, ok, I get it." Natsu said. Lucy's hits didn't actually hurt, even if he did smack him in the head quite a bit, considering it was more of a playful kind of hit. But, he didn't like the feeling of getting hit by his 'best friend'.

"So will you help me practice?" she said, after stopping her barrage of attacks and beginning to leave the school building.

A bit hesitant at first, he managed to reply with, "Of course, anything for you Luce," with a grin at the end.

"Yay!"

"But you have to treat me to ramen first," the boy said grinning to himself.

"Ehhhh?" The girl, knowing full well the appetite Natsu had, began to think to herself. Was it really worth it?

* * *

"So then we ate some ramen and he took me home," Lucy was currently breaking down what had happened between them the other day to her friends as they were walking to school.

She was really excited to tell too, but even if she didn't want to, she practically had too. Because if Mira were to find out that she kept her 'secret' of asking Natsu out (and being a total dunce saying that it was joke) then all hell would break loose, most of it being caused by the Demon who took the name of Mira. Yes, the same Mira who controlled an army of ships, with a full on canon for back up, she knew would ultimately sail, if you understand what I'm saying.

"I see," Erza said in deep thought.

"That's great," Mira said, who was fully supportive of her friend.

"No it's not," The blonde whined, "He ate so much, I think my wallet is practically empty." She said in her oh so frustrated tone.

"Don't worry too much Lucy," Cana said, who was always laidback and really didn't care about anything that didn't have to do with her alcohol and her father.

"Of course I would worry, I'm not even sure if I'll last any longer if this is going to continue,"

"You or your wallet?" Levy asked.

"Both," she said in a defeated kind of tone, "I don't know guys; I just love him so much,"

"Yeah," They all said in a kind of chorus, also having someone who they liked in particular, with the exception of Cana.

"It's ok Lucy," Levy said reassuringly, "Valentine's Day is coming up soon. You can tell him then."

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy said with a sigh. Valentine's Day was not only one of her favorite holidays, but she was pretty sure it was Natsu's too. Being popular with the girls and all, he fully enjoyed the enormous amounts of chocolates and cookies he was given. Surprisingly, he didn't have an ounce of fat on him.

* * *

Walking home from a long day of school, Natsu began to think with discontent. Why he accepted the task of helping Lucy confess to the one she loves was beyond him. It actually more of bothered him, to know that she liked someone else.

Reaching for the door, he opened it wide open.

"I'm home," he called out to no one in particular. Walking up the stairs, he began to hear noises from his room.

"No, wait, Wendy!" and bam, a crash sound, "Stop don't,-another crash noise- never mind."

Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of his little sister, Wendy, and his 'best friend', Lucy, both playing a video game on his console.

"What're you guys doing in my room?" he asked in this kind of bored tone.

"Welcome home onii-chan!" Wendy said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Where've you been, you're back so late?" Lucy questioned, eyes also glued to the screen, trying to avoid another shell being tossed at her cart.

And if you were wondering, Lucy who was always tired of Natsu's random entry into her house, decided to turn the tables and break into Natsu's house, actually getting aquatinted with the sister quite well and deciding this would be her new hangout place.

"Lucy you should head home its getting dark. Here, I'll walk you home," Natsu said, grabbing her school bags.

"Ok, bye Wendy," She said as she waved goodbye to her good friend. Natsu, opening the door for Lucy, lead her out of his house, and to hers.

* * *

The cold breeze hit the blonde's shoulders. Letting out a shiver, she began to rub her hands together. Of course, the weather hasn't succeeded in clearing up for spring, but she was hoping it would get a little better at least by the end of January. However, her hopes were dismissed considering it was already February the thirteenth and the weather hadn't seemed to make any improvements.

Suddenly she felt a light weight on her shoulders. She reached up to feel it was Natsu's jacket. She breathed in the scent, the smell of cinnamon and other spices, with a tint of smoke. Pulling her in, Natsu began to hug her side to warm her. He had this abnormal body temperature that made him emit this sort of heat like a heat lamp.

Looking up, she saw that he was looking away, trying to cover up his rosy colored cheeks (probably something Gajeel would do). Lucy began to blush too, then again, who wouldn't, the boy looked so adorable. Then her mind began to wander too her earlier conversation with Wendy.

"_Hey Lucy, what do you think of Natsu?" Wendy questioned._

_The girl's cheeks turned a red color. "No, it's not like that," she tried to defend herself, a bit flustered._

"_No, that's not what I meant. I mean," She tried to clear up," he's been acting weird since yesterday, when he came home, he was fine in the morning though," Wendy explained._

"_Really?" Lucy asked, she hadn't noticed._

"Say, Natsu, what if I got a boyfriend?" Lucy asked the boy.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" He asked a bit taken back.

"Just wondering, now answer my question," she said with a kind of pout.

"Well…" being a bit hesitant, "I guess… being your rehearsal partner… I would support you."

"Yeah, I guess…" she mumbled to herself, a bit disappointed with the answer.

"_It's ok Lucy," Levy said reassuringly, "Valentine's Day is coming up soon. You can tell him then."_

"Hey, I got to stop by the store. Its ok, I know the way from here," Lucy said, dislocating her personnel from in his arms, running to a local grocery store.

"Wait Luce," the boy said calling out, but it was too late, she already started running off with his jacket. Well it was ok, he wasn't cold anyways. He sighed and walked home.

* * *

Grabbing a bag, Lucy quickly scanned the aisles for what she needed, flour, chocolate, vegetable oil, sugar, vanilla extract, and a bunch of other things. Sighing she began to scan the food aisles, checking if she needed anything else. Something red caught her eye. "Should I?" she thought, "Why not," she shrugged and grabbed the red pepper off the aisle.

"Attention to all customers, we're closing in five minutes."

Grabbing the peppers from the counter, she took it to a cash register so everything could be scanned.

The cashier looking through all her items, smiled at the young girl. Realizing that the contents were for chocolate, she started to happily pack them away into a paper bag.

Finally leaving the store, she sighed and walked home. She would probably have to stay up all night to make all that chocolate.

* * *

"Ok so this one is for Levy, this one for Mira, next is Erza, next Cana…" Making sure she had all of them, she started wrapping each of them into a clear plastic gift bag. Then she tied different colors of ribbon around them so that they wouldn't open up.

Then taking out a glass jar, she pasted a heart shaped decoration on the front. Putting the remainder of the chocolate in, she sealed the jar tight so nothing would fall out. Taking out a thick red ribbon that had a pink polka-dot pattern, she tied the top to seal it off.

She stuffed all the contents into a white bag. "…And lastly… Natsu," today was the day she was finally going to do it. Breathing a large breath in and abruptly letting it out, she walked out the door.

She was ready.

* * *

"Here you go Levy," Finally finding her last friend at the end of the day, she gave her the chocolate.

"So are you going to do it?" Levy asked, noticing how there was one last bag of chocolates in her white bag.

"Yep, wish me luck," Lucy said trying to gather up as much confidence as possible. She was going to go to her usual rehearsal place where she usually waited for Natsu.

"Ok, good luck," Levy said, leaving the high school building.

Walking up a set of steps to class 3-B, she slid open the white door and walked inside.

Natsu was waiting for her, as usual.

"Natsu, today is the _last_ day," she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yup, good luck," He said, a hint of jealousy in his voice, which he successfully covered by pretending he 'forgot'. He was currently laying out a bunch of chocolate on his desk and neatly sliding it into a bag so he could take it home to snack on.

"Ok bye Luce," he said, waving good bye, already ready to leave. He was still kind of unsure if he should, but he knew that if he were to stay around too long, he would probably just crack and spill out his dirty little secrets, starting with the one where he likes Lucy, or more like _LOVES_ Lucy.

"Wait!" she was trying to call out, but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't let her.

"Wait!" she tried yet again, but it just wouldn't come out. Clenching her fist around her bag, she tried a third time.

"Wait!" Finally, it came out.

"Huh?" Natsu whipped his head around and looked at the blonde. Breathing in and out like she had just won a race, she paused a bit.

"I like you," She said.

"What?" the boy said in utter shock.

"You're the one that I like. The whole thing was a lie. I like you so much that I just can't take it. I'm so stupid and selfish. I should've told you before but I just couldn't," tears beginning to streak the edge of her eyes, "I really_ love_ you." After trying to wipe away the tear with her hand , she held out the bag that contained the chocolate with her eyes closed and facing the ground.

She felt something warm pet the top of her head. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at Natsu. He was gently moving her hand with his other hand, so she would let go of the chocolates.

"It's ok Lucy. I love you too."

Lucy could not believe her ears, Natsu loved her, he actually loved her. Taking the chocolates, Natsu put it on a desk beside them. Taking her hand, he pulled her into a hug.

Smiling, they embraced for the longest time. "I really love you Luce, I really do," and for the rest of the day, they went home and began eating the mountain lode of chocolates Natsu got while playing video games in his room. Natsu refusing to give Lucy's chocolate to anyone, not even Lucy, saying he was going to save them to eat all by himself. But Lucy wasn't mad, she was actually kind of, happy.

* * *

I know, cheesy story and ending. Please leave a review. If you didn't know, this story was inspired and basically based off of a Vocaloid, which I absolutely love. The vocaloid is called Confession Rehearsal, by HoneyWorks, featuring Gumi. If you want to find a video, just go on Youtube and type HoneyWorks feat. Gumi- Confession Rehearsal, or something along those lines. Either that or just watch JubyPhonic's amazing cover XP kinda how I found the vocaloid in the first place.

This story was written for The World Of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
